lego_message_boards_eternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Message Boards Eternal Wiki:Rating
The LEGO Message Boards Eternal Wiki makes use of a rating system which categorizes different qualities of articles, and helps editors to know what needs to be improved. A page's rating can be found at the very bottom of every main space page, and will show information on the page's rating. The right to change these ratings is restricted to administrators and patrollers, both of which must follow the criteria listed below. If an article does not contain a rating, it will be marked as not rated. The starting rating for most articles is Complete. If you believe an article should be moved up a class, please post a proposal on this page's talk page. The proposal will be reviewed by an administrator or patroller, and the appropriate changes will be made if determined suitable. Ratings Stub Stubs are articles that have extremely low content, contain poor grammar, or are missing several required sections. Stubs should either be improved or deleted. A stub is the lowest rating an article can receive. Stubs are not relevant to how much information is available on a given subject. If the article lacks too much information, it should be marked as a stub regardless of how much information is available. Stubs will be marked as follows: Acceptable Acceptable articles are missing one or more of the following: All required sections, good grammar, appropriate templates and categories, acceptable formatting, or any other Manual of Style compliance. Acceptable articles should not be deleted due to lack of content, however, they should be improved upon. Acceptable articles are also irrelevant to how much information is available on the subject. If integral information does not exist, such as post count on a user article, then the article must still be marked as acceptable. Acceptable articles will be marked as follows: Complete Complete articles flow smoothly, contain good grammar, and have all required sections, templates, and categories. However, they lack any additional information. As opposed to the past two classes, Complete articles are relevant to how much information is available. If there is a lot of information available on a subject, yet the article does not make use of that information, it should be rated as complete, even if it appears long. Complete articles will be marked as follows: Good Good articles contain far more detail than a complete article. Good articles will typically contain multiple headers in order to better organize the lengthy article. Good articles are also relevant to how much information is available on the topic. Sometimes short articles are able to obtain a good status due to a lack of available information on a topic. Even if an article is somewhat short, it can have a good status provided it has important information. Good articles will be marked as follows: Great Great articles are the top class of all pages, and contain all information available. These pages should contain all of the positive features of the previously described classes, as well as being organized exceptionally well, and containing a very high amount of content. Great articles, unlike Good and Complete articles, are irrelevant to how much information is available. A topic with limited information may never be able to achieve a Great article status. However, a topic with tons of information available and present on the page may have the rating. Great article status is reserved for very long and well organized articles, which means that shorter articles, even if comprehensive, cannot obtain the status. Great Articles will be marked as follows: Comments If applicable, many ratings will be accompanied by comments on how to improve the article. These comments should be present in a case where the article could easily obtain a better rating if a small change was made. Comments will be shown in a gray font immediately below the rating, and will appear as follows: